warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Robintalon's Begining
A super edition on Robintalon's kithood. The Progolue Swift breeze drifted ''over the sky. Night was falling and dusk was leaving. In among the brambles of a close edge, a tortoiseshell she-cat slid through. In her jaws was a smaller tortoiseshell cat and a gray tabby cat. A brown tabby tom followed her more slowly. "What have you done to our kits?!" he asked her. The tortoiseshell cat shook her head. "Not for you, I'm sorry Stormfoot. These kits are mine." Stormfoot looked puzzled. "What do you mean Blossomleaf?" Blossomleaf looked around, making sure no one was watching. Dropping the smaller tortoiseshell kit down and throwing the gray tabby into the brambles, Blossomleaf unsheathed her claws. "You know what I mean Stormfoot, you saw me do it to Silverstreak. I'll do it again, and I know what you have in stake for these kits. I'm not letting you hurt them." She let her mouth slid into a snarl. In a flash yowling and spitting was going on, and Stormfoot was gone, dead in the thicket of the nest. Blossomleaf let out and evil laugh. "What will you do now Stormfoot? Nothing. You are ''dead! '''Dead Dead Dead!'" A pause held. The kits wailed. Blossomleaf took a deep breath. "And nothing can stop me..." The Progolue Part 2 ''A tiny tortoiseshell kit ''dropped into the nursury. She was so young she could not hear or see yet. Nor could her brother a tiny gray tabby. They're mother Blossomleaf lay down next to Yellowsand. "Can you feed them. I have no milk, I forgot to take Silvermoon's herbs?" she asked. Yellowsand sighed. "It's hard enough with Beachkit and Phionxkit. And they're only 3 moons old. But I will try." Blossomleaf started licking her kits. "Welcome to RiverClan.." she tiredly spoke. Thinking har on the names, she decided. ".. Jaykit, the gray tabby tom, in honour of his jay skyed pelt and..." taking in long deep breaths, still tired after her encounter with Stormfoot, she chose a name. It was not normal for a RiverClan cat to be named after birds, but she wanted to remember her mate for as long as possible, because Stormfoot was a legend at hunting, he would jump into the water and soar like a bird swimming. In the green-leaf birds would fly past the river, and Stormfoot would jump into the air an catch them. Days when he was around, there was always fresh-kill, even in the hardest of leaf-bare. He truely was a storm in the sky. But then there was Blossomleaf, she was like a flower, she would be loyal to her clan above all else. With Blossomleaf around, the clan was always in place. But how she and Stormfoot met was a different story. Silverstreak the medicine cat then had received an omen. That a flower and storm will colide and meet, and battle. This would combine the rights of the code and clan together, forming a rule in the warrior code, ''you must be loyal to your clan above all else, and work for your posistion as a warrior. But they were both apprentices then, without a worry in the world. Later peace came and Blossomleaf and Stormfoot became closer than usual. Blossomleaf expected his kits: Swiftcloud, Darkfrost, Spottedwing and Stonewhisker, now young warriors. They expected a new litter; this one now, but the warrior code twisted and Blossomleaf and Stonefoot fought again. Blossomleaf had to kill Silverstreak because of the fake omen she made, kill her in front of Stormfoot's eyes. She warned him it would happen to him, and it did, so now there is no peace between Stormfoot and Blossomleaf. If only there could be a name that held the story together. The small kit squinted with closed eyes, and let out a wail. It was still hungry, even after Yellowsand's milk. "..I name you Robinkit, in memory and harmony of my secret story." Robinkit took no notice. Sleep well little kits, and I'll see you in the morning. Chapter 1 "Robinkit!" the calico kit thought as she blinked open her tiny eyes for the first time. Above her was a tortoiseshell cat with bright, shining blue eyes, staring down at her! How dare anyone look at me like that! But the cat was looking at her in admiration. She purred. Robinkit turned away with discust. I'm only a useless little dumb kit! Category:Robintalon123's Fanfictions